User talk:Ausir
Damn it!! another noob mistake, well I may as well finish upping this lot. Talk Glad to be helping you work on the Record Structure. The King of Swag 01:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Upgrade Wow, she is looking great now. Thanks very much. I need to clean up the FO2 mod classifications next, and use that instead on the "DB" list we have now. User:Dude101 Don't mind me Just wandering through the halls, doing some selective sweeping and dusting. Not interested (for now) in moving around any furniture, but a few grammatical tweaks, some punctuation and maybe a clarified bit of wording or two just makes everything feel a bit more polished. ;) Xaos bob 06:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) admin Hi Ausir, can you please grant User:Ghouly89 admin. He is an admin at the main wiki and a good guy. Also, is there any chance I could be made a bureaucrat? users like Kanhef would make fine admins as well Dude101 21:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I am all for his request for being a bureaucrat. I don't know if he has already been extended the privelage, or if it is out of the question, but Dude is comitted here, so it would only be fitting. Ghouly89 (Talk) 00:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: I see he already has been upped to a bureaucrat. Sorry for the late response, but as well, thanks for granting me the privelages. 00:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::In other news, please check out the forums on here, and http://www.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Porter21 Porter's talk page respectively. I addressed him with a matter that you might be able to help with as well. Ghouly89 (Talk) 00:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Admins and Bureaucrats Could you post a complete list of all the bureaucrats and admins at this wiki? I am currently updating the navigation sidebar, and these names will go under "Conmmunity --> Administrators". Thanks, Ghouly89 (Talk) 23:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Really? That at least keeps it simple. Well , I do have one more request for you: since Porter recently visited here, and thus has a registered account here as well, just go ahead and give him bureaucrat rights. I know he won't be around this wiki as much, but if he ever needs the extra functions, he will have them. Thanks Ausir, :) Ghouly89 (Talk) 23:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) One last thing This one last request I make of you may seem like a bit of a stretch, but I may as well ask. I would like to as well be a bureaucrat on this wiki. I woudn't make the cut on the Vault because I simply don't have enough time to commit there, but here, things are a lot slower. The forums rarely ever get new discussions (probably because NMA is the hub of Fallout modding), but I check on everything around here often enough, if not every couple of days. Bascically, if people have any concerns or other, I could be the "active" sysop to go to, and grant higher User rights if need be. I am only saying this because I know your level of community involvement far exceeds mine, and from my best judgement, you seem spread thin right now. As well, Dude101 has other things to do than just work at the wiki. What do you think? Also, I guess I should add some of my accomplishments to my bureaucratic request... Uhh.... I cleaned up the navigation sidebar. And... That's it ;) But of course I will stay active around here, cleaning up articles as I see fit. I want to draw attention to the wiki from major modders and Fallout experts. Anyway, thanks for listening. Ghouly89 (Talk) 03:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Make it so number one Dude101 17:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :) I'm surprized you agreed so easily, I though I would have to pledge my allegiance to the Enclave or something uncanny. So, alright. if he doesn't check the wiki in a little while, I'll contact him at the Mutants Rising forum. Thanks, Ghouly89 (Talk) 07:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :See my talk page. Cheers, Ghouly89 (Talk) 01:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC)